


worrying about the worst is always proven wrong

by momochaii



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochaii/pseuds/momochaii
Summary: ko's bs luck gets in the way of him actually wanting to go on a date with izuru to the amusement park, but he's put to ease soon.





	worrying about the worst is always proven wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wonderful girlf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wonderful+girlf).



When he first heard that Kamukura had picked a amusement park for their date night, his heart started pounding. Not because it was their first, real date- well, maybe that was part of it, but it was because of his claim to talent. His luck.

“What if the ride you go on solo breaks down and releases you and you fall to death, or you're thrown out of the car and minced, or, OR EVEN WORSE-” Komaeda's panic, fueled by his mind and manifested as sweat, tears, and hyperventilation, was stopped by Kamukura leaning in for a soft kiss.

They melted into it for a few soft minutes, before it broke. “Relax, Komaeda. I'm sure it will be fine. After all, my luck is stronger than yours…” Breaking into laughter, the Luckster himself smiled and nodded.

“You truly do deserve the title of SHSL Hope...so much hope from blocking mine!” His face quickly became worried. “But...what if...this one time. Just this one time. And...and I lose you. I lose the most amazing person in the entire world and…” Kamukura sighed and ruffled his hair before standing up.

A slight, though fake, smile crossed the usually stoic face of Kamukura. “I'm sure everything will go alright if you think it will, Komaeda-kun.” He looked back at him, the smile disappearing, but his look soft. “I’m going to go get some sleep. We're basically going to be there for the entire day...and before you ask, no, we can not only ride on the carousel.” 

He snickers and lifts his hand up, kissing it. “Please join me soon.” Komaeda nodded and watched Kamukura until the bedroom door closed. However, Komaeda stayed on the couch, sick with worry.

He didn't want to waste Kamukura's money- it would be different if it was his own, however his boyfriend refused to take advantage of his wealth and worked to pay for this. Tickets to the park, a reservation at Komaeda's favorite luxury seafood restaurant, and to top it all off, a secret surprise. 

It warmed his heart that this seemingly emotionless boy cared so much for him to do this, and he didn't want to mess it up for him, but it was inevitable. His luck was the reason that despite dating for five months and living with each other for three, this was their first date. Period. Everytime Kamukura offered, he declined.

This time, the emo made it very clear he wasn't taking no for an answer. Sighing, and drowning his sorrows with the last sip of his soda; He stood up and opened the door to their bedroom, crawling into the bed next to him, curling up to his warmth. Kamukura's hand gently laid on Komaeda's shoulder, prompting the latter to gently cling to him. “Goodnight, Kamukura-chan…”

\--

The morning of, Komaeda quickly sat up in the bed, still sleepy. He quickly shook his still sleeping partner up. “G-Good morning, Kamukura-kun!”

Nodding, he sat up and put his arm around the anxious Ko. “How’d you sleep?”

“...Good, actually. I guess my mind put itself to ease.” He nervously laughs, sighing and looking down.

Ignoring the obvious fishiness, Kamukura got out of bed and stretched, putting his clothes on and throwing Ko's his. “Pancakes good?”

“Yeah.”

\--

Once he saw the gates of the amusement park, Komaeda instantly felt like he was going to throw up the buttermilk pancakes. Instead, he grabbed Kamukura's hand and held it tightly. “Scared?” The boy's question, despite it's soft tone, made him only feel worse.

“Yeah, for you…” He looked down at their hands as he started walking into it. Kamukura did everything with dizzying speed until he handed him his pass.

A soft smile that was on his face made his heart skip. “Trust me, Komaeda-kun, we're going to be alright. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, ever.” Despite those words, Komaeda's sinking feeling didn't lighten up at all. He tightens his grip and takes a deep breath, nodding.

“Can you pick the first ride?” In hindsight, it was the worst and the best mistake he made.

“Of course...how about...that one."

The ride that made the park famous: fast, brutal, and a prime place for his luck to take over. His mouth became dry and any words he said were stutters and stammers to the point he wasn't actually speaking. Kamukura gently led them to the surprisingly short line. Looks like his luck is present.

As soon as they were seated in the car, the operator started the drone on direction for the riders, and with it, Komaeda immediately burst into tears, holding onto tightly to Kamukura's arm. “I-I can't do this- I want to try...but I-I-I can't- my luck can mess up anything at anytime…”

He kisses Komaeda on his cheek, taking his hand and squeezing it. “This is the only ride you have to go on. You don't have to go on any of the others.

“Wouldn't that be wasting your money?”

“It's not if it's for your peace of mind.”

He started taking deeper, yet still fluttery breaths, smiling. It made him feel better, made him able to put the worry behind him just for this one ride, because the man he loves, despite his overwhelming fear, cares more about him than the money used. “Can I still hold your hand?”

The ride started, and Kamukura looked forward for a second before looking back at him. “Of course, my love.” His grip tightens, and so does Kamukura's.

For that one ride, for the first time in his life since the plane crash, the loss of his parents; he felt at ease despite the possibility everything going wrong. Deep down though, he knew that nothing would go wrong. Not with his beloved Kamukura-kun right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first work I've posted here fkdjdmf i hope it was okay, i literally wrote this in one day


End file.
